


A Malec Most Foul

by Elijah_Partridge, kittiehawke, NachoManRandyRavage, NestPlaster, ShimmerShadows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brief Mention Of Necrophilia, But Seriously Only In Passing, Hand Jobs, Jock Straps, M/M, Magic, Murder, Roller Derby, Rollerball, Sweat Soaked Jock Straps, We Are Not Bad People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiehawke/pseuds/kittiehawke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: Written "exquisite corpse" style. It's the other author's fault.





	

Magnus appeared with a whoump and a purple misty gate in Alec’s room.

His smile was cocky and his cock was cocked.

Alec looked down and smiled as he reached under the table to grasp the throbbing member.

Magnus leaned back, enjoying Alec’s firm grasp, as his hand slowly pumped his shaft.

It was a long slow jerk, the kind of mutual masturbation that happened on the beach on a sunny summer morning.

The sun streamed over magnus’ shoulder catching the goldish highlights in his hair.

Alec pulled his lover in close and planted an open mouthed kiss on his partner.

Magnus drank in Alec’s kiss, his hand reaching around to the small of his back.

Then the murders began.

It was so hot doing this in full view of the International Mens roller derby team.

So hot, in fact, that the roller derby team started to strip down to their sweat soaked jock straps.

“This ain't no disco!” one of them screamed, as they roller-skated away, with long, deep strides.

“This is RollerBALL!” they screamed in unison.

The sound resonated through him, finally settling deep in his loins.

He arced his hips in response, thrusting his throbbing member forward with no concern to where it might go.

The fluid burst out, a torrent of milky love, his body paralyzed with orgasm.

Magnus was not sure how a corpse could cum so much.

But it must Be Magick.


End file.
